


Fulfillment

by IsaacDowney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Female Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), trans girl keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: He took a nipple between his lips and played with it which made her whimper, only then he looked up to see her looking so lost, perhaps not in pleasure, but in satisfaction. In contentment. She looked in thoughts but happy. Lance smiled."What are you thinking about ?- You, always you.- What about me ?- You're amazing."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Keithy is both her nickname and her new name. She didn't do any surgeries yet (and it isn't talked about really).  
There is a light mention of dysphoria but it's only a few words.
> 
> I'm non binary btw if that matters to someone.

Lance leaned to plant a kiss on Keithy's pink lips. The other seemed surprised for a moment but she quickly kissed her boyfriend back, only to pull away seconds later.

"I can tell something dirty's on your mind.

\- Is it wrong of me to want my girlfriend?"

Keithy pouted lightly and looked away, a soft blush spreading on her face. This only made Lance smile fondly. He didn't mind that Keithy was so shy and inexperienced when it came to sex, they had only done this twice after all. He understood that Keithy, like with all things, needed time to open up. Getting together had been a slow process and Lance expected their sexual encounters to come slowly as well... But he really couldn't help it. Keithy had always been beautiful but recently, with her physical transition, she was getting prettier and softer and Lance just couldn't resist.

She seemed happier too. Of course it was tough to discern that; you needed to know her well because well, even if she came out as transgender in the main time, she was still the same person. Calm... but not cold, Lance learned with the years. She wasn't the type to bounce around in joy, it was all in the small smiles and the sparkles in her deep purple eyes.

Lance didn't remember falling in love with her. It had just been obvious one day. He had looked at her from across the classroom and saw her chewing on the pen he lent her earlier. She looked deep in thought, probably trying to make sense of whatever the professor was saying and Lance... he couldn't hear a damn thing but the beating of his own heart. And he wondered: "When did that happen? When did looking at Keithy started to make me this happy?" He still didn't know.

It was a real relief when she finally started to get out of her depression, when she realized she was a she, when it suddenly all made sense. It would be lying to say that she instantly became happy. The dysphoria had torn her apart but they had slowly worked through it together. Now she wasn't so adamant anymore in looking overly feminine. She was getting comfortable with herself.

That's when they started making out and eventually had their first time. Lance could never forget how good it had felt, how pretty she had looked, safe in his arms, a genuine smile on her lips.

He was so in love it honestly hurt most of the time.

Keithy gently cupped his cheek to bring him back to reality and kissed him again. He sighed happily and kissed her, kissed her, kissed her.

"You know that if you want me ... all you have to do is ask." She smiled softly and God if it didn't make Lance vulnerable.

"I don't ever want to force myself on you.

\- You never do."

She brought him closer and all he could do was melt in her arms. Their apartment was quiet, only the clock on the wall was echoing. It was 8pm. Night was slowly setting in and Lance was at peace.

Keithy placed Lance's hand under her skirt, on her inner thigh, making him blush in surprise. She wasn't usually this forward but he sure as hell wasn't against it. She looked eager, her expression determined. He caressed her soft skin and leaned in for more. He felt going crazy with just the taste of her cherry lipstick and the weirdly fruity smell of her clothes. She muttered his name and he was gone. Strong hands caught her hips and made her lay down, he crawled on top of her and removed her skirt before unbuttoning her shirt. He looked up to check if she was okay with it and she simply smiled, hands going in Lance's hair to bring him down. He kissed her stomach, going up eagerly to her breast, which he always absolutely adored. Keithy sighed in pleasure as Lance peppered kisses wherever he could and she tugged on his hair lightly, eyes squeezing shut. He took a nipple between his lips and played with it which made her whimper, only then he looked up to see her looking so lost, perhaps not in pleasure, but in satisfaction. In contentment. She looked in thoughts but happy. Lance smiled.

"What are you thinking about ?

\- You, always you.

\- What about me ?

\- You're amazing."

She looked down at him and her thumb ran on his jaw. Lance turned his head to kiss her palm and hid there, shy at the intensity of it all, embarrassed in the best way that he could love someone that much. And that he was loved back, just as strongly. One of his hand squeezed her thigh, almost to a point where it hurt but Keithy didn't seem to mind. He kissed her breasts again after a minute, this time going down until he was nibbling at her hips and thighs, leaving marks, proofs of the present. She squeezed his shoulders, a breathy moan leaving her lips.

"Can I touch your clit ?

\- Mm... N-not today. Sorry.

\- It's okay baby. You're doing so good."

They smiled softly at each other before Lance suddenly lifted her legs up, bringing her knees close to her chest. Keithy squeaked only for a laugh to leave her lips afterward. Lance chuckled and kissed the back of her knees and thighs before positioning himself more comfortably. His tongue poked at her hole and he could feel his lover tense up. More kisses. Shh baby, it's okay, I got you, he said and she relaxed. He went back at it again and this time she moaned loudly, hands grabbing the nearby pillows that were on the couch. Wet noises and moans filled the room, some groans from Lance as well and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans. He listened attentively to Keithy's breaths, trying to guess what she liked more, though he felt like he already knew despite only have done this once. He stopped trying to guess at some point and just enjoyed it, enjoyed her. She had her thighs around his head and that was enough for Lance to know she was enjoying herself as well. There were no words for how much he desired her.

After a while, he pulled back and made her sit on his lap, there they stared at each other a moment before ruining each other's mouths, hands gripping whatever they could, bodies pressing against each other's as tight as possible because if not they would implode. Keithy accidentally scratched Lance's back with her sharp nails, making Lance gasp, she immediately apologized between kisses but he shut her up with his tongue, pressing for more. She did it again deliberately this time and how Lance moaned against her mouth told her enough.

"You like that, Lance?

\- Nggh, no... not at all, definitely not making my dick hard as fuck."

Keithy laughed and ran her nails on his thighs and though he still had his jeans on, Lance shivered. Their eyes met and they slowly leaned to press their foreheads together, lost in each other's colors.

"Speaking of your dick, I'm gonna take it out now.

\- Free the beast.

\- Oh my god."

They laughed. Keithy reached out to unbutton his jeans, she would have removed them but Lance could tell she didn't want to pull away, not even for a few seconds. She simply put his length out and gave it a few pumps, making Lance moans in delight. She tentatively ran her nails on it and Lance shuddered, biting his lips as he opened his eyes to look at her again. She was so pretty, his heart missed a beat. Keithy smirked and caressed the head of his cock with her thumb, knowing too well how sensitive he was there. Lance breathed heavily and leaned some more to kiss her but she turned her head, which made him kiss her cheek instead.

"Are you going to be good for me?" If she was a cat, she would have purred. Her voice made Lance shiver intensely and he could only answer in a whimper.

"Yes, yes, please, more." He wanted to call her Mistress but he wasn't sure if he should. He would, at some point, another time, he would tell her all about his fantasies and he would fulfill all of hers. Soon they would share everything. Every one of their secrets. Lance would tell her how much he liked being humiliated and he would also tell her about that time in school where he humiliated someone else for fame. He would tell her about the food he used to steal regularly fourteen years ago and that time he loved Ryan so much he almost died for him. He would tell her the good and the bad, the shameful and the proud, without hesitation, though a bit of fear, but he knew she would never judge and only accept every side of him as part of a whole she could only love. He would do the same for her. Maybe she would tell him how her father died, maybe she would tell him where her mother is and what family means to her. Perhaps she would tell him why she used to be angry all the time in primary school. Who knows... She might even tell him to fuck her throat deeper, to take everything he could from her.

But right now her eyes were telling him to stop overthinking and gave in the pleasure. Her mouth slowly closed around his cock and Lance hummed in bliss. He looked down at her as she swallowed more of him, her charming eyes never leaving his. He felt hypnotized. Her tongue worked around his head, making sure teeth was out of the way. Lance reached down to brush her bangs back and smiled when her eyes sparkled as if she was thanking him. He quickly couldn't focus much anymore, could only moan sweetly whenever she was moving, giving more and more to him. It was becoming too much and yet it wasn't enough.

"Keithy please- I want you-

\- You have me, she said in a raspy voice as she pulled back, eyeing him curiously.

\- N-no, I mean, I want to be inside you so bad. Baby please."

She didn't answer immediately and Lance's mind caught up with him and he felt guilty. Maybe she was feeling too dysphoric for that, maybe-

"I dunno. Have you been a good boy?"

Her question pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed her teasing smile. Sighing in relief, he melted against the pillows and pouted.

"That's not for me to decide, is it?

\- Ah, that's the good answer, congratulations.

\- You're impossible."

She hummed happily as she sat on his lap again, her ass rubbing against his cock way too much for it to be innocent. She knew what she wanted, she always did, Lance liked that about her. She intertwined their fingers together and smiled down at him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good you're going to forget everything else. Everyone else. You're going to have only my name on your tongue."

Lance inhaled sharply, surprised by her boldness, though he supposed he shouldn't be. She was both daring and shy. A living paradox, an enigma, yet an open book; so easy to understand but so complex to figure out.

"Keithy..."

She bit her bottom lip and cupped his cheeks, pressing their chests together.

"Yes, yes, *yes*. It's just me... just you and me..."

Keithy whispered and then reached out for the lube. She poured some on her fingers and then quickly rubbed some on her hole. She would have let Lance prep her but she was in a hurry and he always seemed to space out. A finger in, two fingers in, scissoring, that'll be enough. She looked back at Lance and his expression made her heart throb.

"Don't look at me like that...

\- Like what?

\- Like I'm too good to be true."

He hid his face in the crook of her neck and though he didn't answer how he squeezed her body was telling enough. She sighed and caressed his hair. I'm real and I got you, she whispered as she put a condom on him and made sure to lube his length. Then she sank onto him. Lance moaned and threw his head back, eyes widening in surprise and pleasure. She began to ride him, her hips moving in quick circles, a hand on his chest and the other behind her, her long hair all over her pale shoulders and dear God the purple hickeys on her neck, the pink of her nipples and the light layer of sweat on her- Truly unreal, no matter what she said.

Lance grabbed her hips and made her sank down on his cock deeper, faster, taking control of her body and chasing after the intense pleasure. She moaned loudly and brought him closer, made him rest his forehead on her chest as she threw her head back. Lance closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wanted to last longer, wanted to make her feel even better but his body just couldn't follow.

"Keithy, baby, I'm sorry I- fuck, I want to come so badly-" He whined.

Keithy sank down on him one more time before cupping his face, chuckles escaping her.

"Why are you apologizing sweetheart ?

\- I'm not good e-enough-

\- Don't be stupid. You're doing exactly what I want you to do."

He looked up at her as a tear ran down his cheek and she licked it away, a smile spreading on her lips as if she was happy to see him ruined.

"Stop thinking. Come for me."

Lance shout loudly as he felt his orgasm spread through him and then he went silent, even when his body was screaming at him to tell her he loved her, to move so he could pleasure her, to do something, anything but to stand there.

But he listened to her and stopped thinking.


End file.
